Cell 231
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: Cisco drags team Flash to a haunted abandoned asylum to get in the Halloween spirit. Last one to leave gets 50 from everyone else. But what happens when weird things start happening? Is it all just some Halloween prank? Or are their lives in danger? (Ships- SnowBarry)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it's early but** **happy** **Halloween! I hope you guys enjoy! #SnowBarry**_

 **-Barry** ** _pov-_**

I can't believe I let Cisco drag me into this, there's not even Wi-fi here and we only have one emergency phone. I walked around the main room of the haunted abandoned asylum and sighed, this is going to be one of the longest 3 days of my life. At least it isn't just me and Cisco, he also dragged Iris and Caitlin along with us. Iris loves anything scary so it didn't take much convincing to get her to come along. Caitlin on the other hand hates anything scary, it's cute, whenever her and I watch a scary movie together she hides behind me, while I hold her. I have a feeling this isn't going to be much different, I also have a feeling that Caitlin is going to be the first one to go home. (Which means I'm going home with her, since we're dating) I wouldn't blame her though, ever since J...Zoom took her, she's been afraid pf everything, I swear sometimes she jumps at her own shadow. I guess Cisco forgot about that when he asked her to come with us. I just hope that Cait's gonna be okay, and that she doesn't have any nightmares, like she usually does. I turned around to see her staring at some chains near a wall. She was rubbing her wrists as if she had been in those cuffs, and in a way I guess she had been. I swiftly walked over to her pulling her into a protective hug telling her that she's safe. She nodded and gave me a small smile in return as Cisco walked into the room yelling.

"Time to Party!"

I let out a small laugh, this is definitely going to be a long 3 days.

 ***A few hours later***

 **-No pov-**

After getting a tour of the haunted abandoned asylum, thanks to Cisco, team Flash decided to sit down and eat. Along the tour Iris had found a table and Caitlin had found things to use as chairs. Barry used his speed to set everything up and get food. So everyone sat down to eat the pepperoni pizza Barry had bought, Cisco had said as long as Barry only left to get food he was allowed and he didn't have to pay 50$. While they were eating they heard glass shatter, Caitlin's face became as pale as a ghost and Barry quickly speed around finding the source of the breaking glass and coming back saying an animal must have had knocked over something, but when the light's flickered it didn't seem like an animal. All of a sudden a glass cup fell off the table and shattered, which caused Caitlin to grip Barry's arm. The scariest part was no one had touched the cup, after a while nothing else happened and everyone shrugged it off.

Later that night Iris thought it would be fun to tell scary stories. So everyone sat on a blanket in the main room, in the asylum, since it was Iris's idea to tell scary stories she went first. She told a story about a demon clown in the woods, that would play creepy music while it walked around. After she finished Cisco told a story about the asylum they were currently in.

"Back a long time ago, like 100 years ago, this place held the craziest people alive" Cisco paused for dramatic affect but instead of the 'Dramatic affect' he hoped for he got Caitlin rolling her eyes goofly, he shook his head and continued with his 'story' "The craziest two were a couple who were put here right after they're wedding. They were put in two different cells, cell 133 and cell 134 at the back of the asylum, but being part drove them even crazier. So the people who used to run this place put them in a cell together, cell 231. Every time a guard or anyone would pass cell 231 the person would die, so no one went near cell 231. Not even to feed the couple, they figured a week without food would kill the couple. But after a week you could still hear laughing or screaming psychotically. Then a month went by, then a year, then two years, and you could still hear them. Some say you still can. But no one knows weather or not the couple is dead. Some say they're still alive, others say it's just their ghosts. But no one knows and no one ever will know. Because no one dare's to go look."

 _ **Chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow. I hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-Barry Pov-**_

Suddenly the lights went out, I felt Caitlin grip my arm tightly as she began to shake. I put my arm around her whispering, so only she could hear, that everything is gonna be okay.

"Cisco what's going on" I asked, I was starting to panic as Caitlin began to breath heavily and shake worse. All of a sudden Caitlin was no longer beside me.

"CAITLIN!?" I screamed as the lights turned back on, but she wasn't there. "Where is she!?" I snapped my head to Cisco, hoping he would have the answer. Hoping he knows where my Caitlin is.

"I..I don't know man" Cisco stated and rubbed the back of his neck.

I went to talk but was cut off by a scream, Caitlin! My thoughts ran as fast as I did as I speed off, looking threw the asylum trying to find Caitlin, I heard Iris and Cisco say something but I couldn't make out what it was as I kept running, and searching. I finally saw Caitlin sitting, chained to a bed, with her head down. I ran over to the bed and went to unchain her but she disappeared, shit! I looked around and saw a small device, it was a hologram. That's why Caitlin disappeared, it wasn't even her, it was just a hologram. I threw it against the wall as hard as I could, breaking it. Where is she!? I suddenly heard screams that broke my heart.

 _ **-Caitlin Pov-**_

"B...BARRY!" I screamed, I was in a dark room, I couldn't see anything and my wrists were chained to what felt like the cold, stone floor. I began to cry.

"BARRY! CISCO! I...Iris?! Anyone?!" I started to shake as I began to have a flash back.

 ** _-Flash Back-Still Caitlin Pov-_**

 _I looked up as Zoom entered the CCPD, I was afraid, no I was terrified. He was holding something I couldn't see, he took off his mask and began to laugh, as I shook with fear and tried to stay strong._

 _"Flash..." He growled in his weird scratchy voice "Barry Allen is dead!" He threw a piece of Barry's suit at me and it hit my face then dropped to the floor, I looked down at it and cried, I cried because I wanted to be home. I cried because I was afraid of Zoom, I cried because I was hungry, and hurt, I was tired, and I felt so weak. But most of all I cried because Barry... my Barry was gone, he was dead and now I had no hope left. Barry was the only one who could save me. The man who I loved, my hero was dead, so I cried. I guess Zoom thought my tears were funny, because he began to laugh even more then he already was._

 _"Now you'll love me. Now that he's gone" He said then he kissed me. I tried to kick him away but he was to strong._

 _ **-End Flash Back-Caitlin Pov-**_

"NO! NO! Stop... Please! S..Stop" I screamed, deep down I know it was just a flash back and I know Zoom is dead but I can still feel his kiss from that night.

 _ **-Barry Pov-**_

I heard Caitlin screaming and begging,so I ran as fast as I could to find my girlfriend.

"Barry! Help! Please!" I heard her scream, and it broke my heart, I wanted to find her and I wanted to find her now.

I ran into a room and saw her crying, sitting on a bed but when I went to hold her she disappeared. Dammit! Another hologram! I threw the small device against the wall shattering it.

"I'm coming Caitlin just hold on! Everything's gonna be okay!" I yelled into nothing, hoping she could hear me. But I guess she couldn't because all of a sudden her cries turned into screams, loud piercing screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all Mr. West This was NOT your idea. It was Caitlin and Supergirl's! The only credit for a story your allowed to have is the ones about you. And I wrote both of them!**

 **Sorry for that everyone. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been super busy. But here goes nothing.**

 ** _-Barry Pov-_**

I kept running and looking for Caitlin, but every time I would think I found her it would turn out to be a hologram. I was beginning to get pissed off, and worried, very very worried. She's stopped screaming and crying, I can only think that she passed out, or maybe she's… No I can't think like that. She's alive, she has to be.

"Cait! Caitlin" I screamed desperately. "Caitlin Please Answer Me!"

Cisco and Iris are searching for her too… Which means one of us has to find her… Right? I kept running and searching, then suddenly after minutes of quiet I heard a scream, coming from cell 231. As I inched closer to the cell I heard another scream, followed by a laugh. I fazed threw the door to find a terrified looking Caitlin sitting in the corner with tears streaming down her face.

"C...Caitlin?" I walked over to her praying that this wasn't a hologram, that this was my Caitlin. But my hopes quickly died when I saw what I thought was her flicker.

Little did he know it wasn't her, it was his eyes playing a horrible trick on him, little did he know he was about to make a big mistake.

I growled and vibrated my hand, then out of pure rage I went to destroy what I thought was a hologram. But instead of hearing the little machine break, I heard Caitlin gasp and scream.

 _ **Sorry It's so short, and I left it off at a clif hanger...**_


	4. Sneak Peak

**Sooooo I felt bad Leaving you with that cliffhanger… Sooo! Sneak Peak for the next chapter! This is going to happen somewhere in my next chapter. Fair warning, This is the outline! And this will be put into a point of view… Later. ENJOY!**

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Caitlin screamed and tried her hardest to get the hell away from the man holding her arm. "You're hurting me!" But he didn't let her go his grip actually tightened. "STOP IT!" She screamed hearing footsteps coming closer to her and the man.

The man sighed and looked at Caitlin as she had a complete melt down. He hated hurting her but he needed to snap her out of the flashback she was stuck in, he would do whatever it took to get her back.


	5. Chapter 4

**ShanouNash I wanted to thank you for all your reviews! And a big thank you to everyone else also... I don't own The Flash... obviously...Anyways! ENJOY! Oh my... /Angry Face/ My quotation mark button broke after the first paragraph so for now when the people are talking I´ll be using these ****... Sorry!**

 ** _-Barry's Pov-_**

"Oh My God! Caitlin!" I screamed my hand still vibrating. I looked up from my hand into her eyes, all of my anger from only a few seconds ago was gone. I only looked into her eyes for a second before she snapped her eyes shut, but I saw the pain and fear. Thankfully my hand had only went threw her stomach and not her heart, and thankfully my hand was still vibrating. As long as I was careful and my hand vibrated she would be fine as I slowly removed my hand and sighed.

*Cait?* I asked gently and broke the cuffs on her hands careful not to hurt her. *Caitlin?* I said and gently grabbed her arm.

 _ **-Caitlin's Pov-**_

NO NO NO I screamed in my head, at first I thought I could hear Barry and see him. But that image quickly turned to one of Hunter Zolomon. **(Sorry For any wrong spelling, and I do not want anyone confused so I am going to quickly explain this. Hunter Zolomon aka Zoom is not even there. But Caitlin thinks he is and she is sorta stuck in her own reality)**

I felt his hand on my arm and lost it, I was NOT going to let Hunter take me ever again. So I tried to fight against him, clawing at his hand knowing it wouldn't do any good. *GET AWAY FROM ME* I screamed and tried my hardest to get the hell away from the man holding my arm. *You're hurting me!* But Hunter didn't let me go his grip actually tightened. *STOP IT!* I screamed.

 ** _-Barry's Pov-_**

I sighed and looked at Caitlin as she had a complete melt down. I hated hurting her but I needed to snap her out of the flashback she was stuck in, I would do whatever it took to get her back. *CAITLIN!* I yelled and made her look at me but that didn't help. I sighed and tried to open the door quickly realizing it was locked, I let go of Caitlin's arm and went to phase threw the door but I couldn't, I banged on the door and tried again to open it, but it didn't work. *DAMMIT!* I yelled. I bent down to Caitlin and sighed. *Caitlin I need you back. Please.*

 **Im Sorry all my chapters are so short! Please review. It makes my day!**


End file.
